An energy absorber is typically used to absorb the energy which is imparted to a surface or substrate of an object, due to a collision or impact with another object or entity, thereby reducing the likelihood of damage to the colliding object or entity and, in many cases, concomitantly reducing the likelihood of damage to the object upon/within which the energy absorber is operatively deployed.
While such an energy absorber does provide the foregoing benefits, it is relatively costly to manufacture, e.g., (requires oil or is “oil based”), requires a relatively complex manufacturing process, and does not absorb a great deal of energy because it tends to become stiffer when it becomes dynamically compressed under a load. Further, the current energy absorber designs are not readily modifiable or “programmable” to be adapted for use in various diverse types of energy absorption environments and are not adapted for use in diverse types of tangible items due to their operative intolerance of heat and their relatively high cost and complex manufacturing process.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved energy absorber; for a new and improved method for making such an energy absorber; and for items which operatively include such an energy absorber. The present invention provides these improvements and needed benefits in a new and novel manner.